


Doctor Stephen ‘Ross’

by ceiolnunicornimagines



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiolnunicornimagines/pseuds/ceiolnunicornimagines
Summary: IronStrange Bingo 2019 Entry: Secret AgentStephen Strange is trying to make a name for himself in the field of Neurosurgery when his services as an agent is required of him. He is task to infiltrate Tony Stark's life. The very man who dauntlessly disclosed his hero identity to the world after he escaped the hands of his kidnappers in Afganistan.





	Doctor Stephen ‘Ross’

“Everyone in this batch is an orphan?” A 10-year old Stephen tried his best listen to the muffled conversation of the men outside his cell.  
“Yes, Sir. But, except for one boy. According to their abductor's data, he has an alcoholic and abusive father. We deduced that they decided to take him because his family would assume that he just ran away.” One of the men explained. “Show him to me.”  
“This way, Sir.” Was the exchange before he heard heavy footsteps marched toward his cell.  
“This is the boy, Sir.” One of the men clad in black outfit gestured to him as the person they are conversing with stepped out of the shadows. The man's build reminded Stephen of his father arousing fear and panic in him.  
“Open up his cell.” The man commanded while staring down at him.  
‘You deserve to die, you little shit! You took my wife and daughter's life!’ The threathening voice of his father resounded in his head. His vision started to blur with tears and he tried his best to fight the strong arms enclosing around his small frame.  
“No, no, please- don't hurt me! Please!” He pleaded as he struggled against the person's embrace.  
“I won't hurt you, kid. You're safe. I promise to do no harm.” The person said softly as he rubbed Stephen's back. An attempt to calm him down. It's warm and oddly comforting. It made Stephen feel safe and secured. When he finally calmed down, the man pulled back from the embrace and leveled his face to his. He met the sad and sympathetic gaze of the man.  
“Tell me your name, kid?” He inquired.  
“S-step-hen Strange.” Stephen stammered.  
“Nice to meet you, Stephen. I'm Daniel Ross.” He extended his hand with a small smile. Stephen briefly shook his hand before drawing it back.  
“Well kid, from now on you're no longer Stephen ‘Strange’. I personally think that ‘Ross’ suits you better. Are you cool with that?” The man hopefully asked. Stephen paused to think for a few moments before hesitantly nodding. The man beamed at Stephen, surprising him when he scooped the boy in his arms.  
“Let's take you home, my son.” The man quietly whispered in his ear before leaving the cell with Stephen in his arms.

 

Stephen grew up as a very successful man along with his adoptive brothers. Thaddeus Ross, the eldest, is the current Lieutenant General of the U.S. Army. Everett Ross, the middle child, is Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counter Terrorist Center. Stephen prefer to use ‘Ross’ as his last name, but he was their family's pawn. He's the third and secret brother of the Ross and an inactive CIA agent of the U.S. Government. Their father, Daniel Ross, had long retired and was granted a new identity to start fresh. The man is enjoying the rest of his days as a simple retired citizen of the country. 

 

Stephen is currently trying to make a name for himself in the field of Neurosurgery when his services as an agent was required of him. He was tasked by the Government to infiltrate Tony Stark's life. They wanted him, by any means possible, to supply them important informations about Anthony Edward Stark. The very man who dauntlessly disclosed his hero identity to the world a few months ago after he escaped the hands of his kidnappers in Afganistan. He's dubbed as the “Iron Man”, pissing off government bodies upon persistently insisting that he and the Iron Man suit are one.

 

“May I ask how did you get in here?” Stephen inquired raising an eyebrow at Thaddeus whose comfortably sitting in his apartment living room.  
“Oh, it's nice to see you too, Stephen. But, I think the gun's a bit of an over reaction.” Thaddeus gestured to the gun in Stephen's hand pointed at him. Stephen shrugged before lowering the gun. Thaddeus produced a white envelope from his suit jacket and tossed it at him. He caught it effortlessly and started to skim through its content.  
“Stark? What's his business at a medical function?” He asked about the small information of his subject's feasible whereabouts provided on the envelope.  
“I have no idea, but that's why your attending too. It's your job to find out.” Stephen groaned childishly earning a chuckle from his brother.  
“Why I am doing this again?” He muttered to himself.  
“Because I'm confident that none could do better than my brother.” Thaddeus' statement caught him off guard.  
“Good luck, Stephen.” Thaddeus briefly smiled and patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

 

Needless to say, Stephen attended the medical function that night. Where he met his subject midway through the event. Tony was bored by all the medical mumbo jumbo and the people flocking to him trying to fish their way into his pants. Then he saw this immensely attractive man with ridiculously sharp cheekbones in an impeccable suit sitting alone at the bar. 'Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange.' He was easily charmed by the doctor's intelligence and sarcasm. It was like looking into a mirror. He's apparently a genuis and the top of his chosen field too. So, Tony will be damn if he wasn't able to lure this hot stuff into his bed.  
“Come home with me tonight, doctor.” It was a tempting offer.  
“I'm very sorry, Mr. Stark. I have a long and busy day tomorrow. I cannot entertain any kind of distraction tonight.” Stephen apologetically smiled at him.  
“But, how about tomorrow?” He tried again.  
“Maybe. Have a good night, Mr. Stark.” He left his business card on the counter and winked at Tony before leaving. 

 

“Stephen, there's someone outside whose very insistent on seeing you.” Christine reluctant and disbelievingly informed him.  
“Please tell Stark that I was serious about being busy. I have a 12'o clock.” Of course it was Tony, but he didn't expected the fish to take the bait easily.  
“You really knew Tony Stark?! Stephen, he brought this huge rabbit stuff toy for you and it's blocking the Emergency Room!” Her eyes are comically wide. Stephen shrugged at her reaction. He produced his phone to type a message into his and Tony's conversation thread. The man was annoying. Stephen is starting to regret giving him his number because he's apparently big on texting.  
‘21 West 20 Street, Flatiron PH1, Manhattan.’ He sighed, hitting the sent button.  
“Tell him to drop it off at my apartment. I don't have a lot of space here, plus I have to prepare for a surgery in twenty.” Stephen glance at his watch before dismissing her.

 

Stephen grabbed and twisted one of the arms encirling his waist as he tipped his head back to headbutt the person who break in his apartment. When the arms loosened, he spun around and shove the person to the nearest wall.  
“Stop- it's me, doc!” Tony gasped as one of Stephen's hand restricted around his throat. Stephen's eyes went wide in recognition.  
“Mr. Stark? What- how did you get in?” Stephen immediately dropped his hands and stepped away from Tony.  
“Well, uhm- your lock is broken and- you sent me your address- in case you forgot, which you obviously did- so I just invited myself in.” Tony massaged his throat while explaining. He mentally curse at himself for the brief display of his insane fight reflexes.  
“Are you alright?” Stephen inquired. Tony nodded, still trying to catch his breath.  
“Yeah- just- give me a- minute, doc-” He tried to cover up the clawing anxiety with a grin, but it didn't convince the doctor.  
“You're having a panic attack, Tony. Let me help you.” Stephen cautiously pulled Tony to his side as he drag him toward the living room.  
“Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. That's it. Breath with me.” He softly instructed as he set them on the couch.  
“I'm sorry- you didn't- have to see that-” Stephen frowned.  
“No, I'm sorry. I triggered your anxiety.” Tony shook his head but Stephen pulled him closer to offer comfort.  
“You'll be fine, Tony.”

 

A 16 year old Stephen was dared by Everett along with his other friends to sneak into their Dad's office. He had to go through their father's most classified documents and bring them interesting informations about the said thing. It was an easy dare.  
“He's gonna get himself into trouble.” One of them snickered and the others laughed. Stephen brushed off the comment. He was going to be fine. Their Dad was away for a long mission, so he won't find out. Unless one of the maids saw him and told Daniel about it. They won't. It's passed 3 in the morning, so they're probably asleep and Everett wouldn't dare to throw him under the bus. He's smart enough to know that Stephen will drag him to share the punishment. He even doubt that he'll be physically punished for it. Daniel was a very kind, understanding and generous man. Specially to him. He's treated him like his own since that day, and he had kept his promise; he never harmed Stephen. 

 

Stephen tried to his best to come up with different possible combinations in order to open the sealed vault. Why should he go through all the trouble? Of course, the most classified informations are obviously the most secured. His heart pounded as the vault's lock clicked.  
“Wha-” Stephen carefully took out the pile of envelopes and folders and settled it on the desk.  
“Mission Report: December 16, 1991” He quitely read the title on the first envelop. It dated almost two months ago. He snorted when he found a Floppy Disk inside the envelope.  
“What is this? A secret documentary of man's latest quest on Moon?” Little did he know, the sole footage on the disk will dismantle the trust he has for the man he came to care as his father. 

 

‘Daniel is a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. A secret organization with highly gifted individuals that fights threats against our home and HYDRA. Terrorism. Spying. Human Experimentation. Child Trafficking. Kidnapping. Staged murders. Winter Soldiers. Mission Report: December 16, 1991’ Stephen was overwhelmed. All these informations. They start to hunt him in his sleep. The footage of the Winter Soldier murdering Howard Stark and his wife resurfaces every time he close his eyes. He could not stomach it. He feels guilty for knowing the truth about their death. Above all, he feels sorry for the son they left behind. He's obviously blaming his father for their death because it was Howard's drunk driving that killed them(according to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cover story).  
“I'm so sorry. I hope you'll be fine.”

 

“Tony?” The man perked up. Tony's panic episode is forgotten and Stephen now tending his broken nose.  
“Yes, Mr. Doctor? Wanna make up for this?” Tony batted his eyelashes at him.  
“Silly, I just want to ask if you need me to drive you home or-”  
“Or what?” Tony teasingly grinned at his hesistation to continue.  
“Or if you- want to stay for the night.” Tony's grin widen and he had to looked away to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks.  
“I could get Happy to drive me home, but of course I wouldn't say no to your hospitality, doc.” Tony winked at him.  
  
  
Fatal mistake.

 

He allowed himself to be attached to his subject. It wasn't just pretending anymore, and he knows it. 

 

“Sir, I wish to quit my mission and formally retire as an agent.” Stephen declared to the authorities infront of him. Everyone started to quarrel after he surrendered his badge and left the meeting room.  
“What the hell are you thinking?!” A hand harshly grabbed his shoulder halting his tracks. His brother. Thaddeus.  
“Sorry,” He said quietly.  
“Look at me and speak up, Stephen!” He removed Thaddeus' hand to his shoulder and turned to face him.  
“I'm sorry. I failed you.” Thaddeus slapped him with the back of his hand and Stephen sticked his head down to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
“Listen to me. I'm so disappointed in you. Of all people, Stephen! You're a failure. I wish- my father never adopted you.” Thaddeus stomped away.

 

‘Tony Stark - 7 missed calls’  
‘Steph baby, why aren't you answering my calls?’  
‘Please pick up. I'm worried.'  
‘I'm coming over, Steph.’  
He wants to talk to Tony so bad, but he can't. Tony can't see him like this. He'll just pretend he's not around and wait for him to leave.  
“Stephen, I'm here!” Tony called out from his living room. ‘Oh fuck! How did he get in? Oh, yeah. The lock is broken. Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ He hastily drapped the sheet around himself.  
“Baby, are you there?” Tony knocked on his bedroom door. ‘Shit!’  
“Oh my god, you look like shit. Are you alright? What happened?” Tony went to his side upon seeing him disheveled underneath the covers.  
“Thanks, Tony. I'm fine- just had a flu.” He lied. His voice was convincing though. Hoarse, his eyes and nose red from crying too.  
“Damn, you don't sound ‘fine’. Have you taken medicine? Probably did. Okay, uhm- stay here. You rest while I cook you something to eat.” He quickly grabbed Tony's wrist and shook his head.  
“What? Do you need anything else?” Tony asked.  
“No, don't cook. You'll blow up my kitchen. Just- stay here, please?” He sounded pathetic, but it seemed to work because Tony climbed under the covers and spooned him from behind.  
“If I catch a flu, you'll be sorry because sick me is insufferable.” Tony joked. He chuckled quietly, holding Tony's hand over his heart.  
“I love you.” Tony stiffened at his confession. ‘I'm sorry, I lied to you. I'm sorry for keeping a lot things from you. I'm sorry for betraying you.’ A choke sob escaped his lips alarming Tony.  
“Hey, baby. I- love you too. I- I've been for months now- I just- I didn't know- that you feel the same way too.” Tony pulled him closer to his chest planting light kisses on his hair.  
“Hush, no need to cry. I love you too, Stephen.” Tony whispered. Stephen could only hope that that wouldn't change after he found out about his lie.


End file.
